Un sueño de invierno
by Letter-e
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".Un pequeño encuentro entre Roja y Henry (padre)


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de Once Upon a Time son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

Parejas : Caperucita/Ruby y Henry padre de Regina .

Romance .

Miro por la ventana, el castillo de invierno brillaba mas reluciente que nunca con la luz antinatural del frio, un frio tan mortal nadie recordaba un invierno como ese.

Estaba seguro que se debía a su hija, últimamente no había brillo en su mirada como antes. El veía como cada día con ese poder tan tenebroso como el de su madre perdía la humanidad, la bondad , su hija amada ,desaparecía como su sonrisa ,aquella que le brindaba radiante idéntica al sol de primavera, ahora era gélida como ese invierno. Antinatural como ese brillo provocado por el reflejo del sol en la nieve. Su hija se estaba convirtiendo en su antítesis, en una sombra de la hermosa joven que fue. El tiempo se transformaba en el reflejo de su corazón.

Suspiro pesadamente, fijándose en los hombres que se acercaban por la puerta, traían algo. El hombre maduro dejo sus pensamientos taciturnos centrándose en el exterior. Los hombres arrastraban algo,…. Lo llevaban sin piedad ni bondad. Bajo las escaleras para ver mejor lo que era.

Una joven

Una niña.

Otra locura de su hija ¿donde les llevaba esta vez? Bajo corriendo alguien tenía que poner freno a esa desmesura, fuera la que fuera.

Los guardias estaban entrenados, avisados dolorosamente con el látigo, o cumplir despiadadamente las órdenes de la reina o ser ellos los que ocuparían el puesto del preso. NO había compasión ni se discutían las órdenes.

Con la nueva normas impuestas, la joven era arrastrada inhumanamente entre ellos , lanzándola hacia delante obligándola a caer cada dos por tres , siendo arrastrada después por los caballos que avanzaban sin consideración de sus piernas agotadas.

Sus muñecas estaban desgarradas, igual que sus rodillas, sangrando por las caídas constantes. La ropa sucia ,excepto su capa roja brillante intacta como si nada pudiera con ella.

Sus ojos eran grandes, curiosos, inocentes, puros, azules como la luna, parecía un animal enjaulado, se rebelaba en cada caída con un pequeño gesto que era sometido por un tirón. Su hombro tiraba en contra volviendo a rebelarse. Ni la presa ni el cazador cederían.

Admiraba la valentía en la derrota de la joven.

Le intrigo que deseaba su hija de algo tan….puro. Era la palabra que mejor definía a la joven.

Pura.

Su alma, todo en ella era como alguna vez fue su hija.

Buena y pura.

Curioso su madre nunca lo fue, su hija era un don para él, una bendición se la quitaron. No sabía cómo pero la recuperaría. Cabeceo olvidándose de esa idea, ahora tenía que saber que hizo la pobre niña que traían cruelmente los guardias.

-De que se la acusa? ¿Qué ha hecho la desdichada niña?

-Está asociada a la asesina.- simplemente dijeron sin piedad.

"Asesina" Henry Mills cabeceo pesadamente, esa niña solo cometió el error de tropezarse con Cora. Suspiro cada día todo le pesaba más. No tenía tanta edad como sus canos pelos mostraban. Cada vez que llevaba a cabo un plan para liberar a su hija o conseguir su venganza, en su rostro se añadían arrugas por el dolor que le provocaba sus acciones. A pesar de que las haría mil veces más, amaba con locura a su hija .Su voz firme ocultaba un dejadez de amabilidad que el hombre no podía ni quería ocultar jamás. Era lo único que le quedaba del hombre sencillo, bondadoso que fue.

-Se le asocia a una asesina. –Les miro desafiante – ¿cuántas armas le quitasteis a la asesina?- quería demostrar su exceso de celo en su labor

-Esto.-le dieron un chuchillo uso domestico. –Solo corta el pan y la longaniza- el hombre se giro indicando que se llevaba la joven ante la Reina.

Regina miro a la joven con asco, torturo a la joven, sin éxito. En seguida se aburrió pensando que seguramente era una de las muchas noticias falsas. Enfadada por perder su tiempo una vez más.

Así fue como la joven acabo en una de las mazmorras olvidada por todos menos por el viejo mayordomo de la Reina.

Los días pasaban infinitos, se ajaba, su lobo se moría en prisión. Llevaba solo una semana parecían años, dejo de comer, de beber, si no era libre moriría.

Esa mañana no tenía nada de especial, un rayo de sol entraba tímido por la pequeña apertura que le unía con mundo exterior. Esperaba en su agotamiento que fuera la luz de la luna. Añoraba el bosque. Cerró los ojos estaba demasiado cansada.

-Debería comer – la voz gentil del un hombre la despertó. Miro hacia la puerta un hombre de mediana edad se acerco a ella con un plato, una rebanada de pan, parecía suculenta no rancia como las anteriores, su olfato le llego el olor sabroso del caldo que portaba. Su estomago gruño ella lo ignoro. No deseaba mostrar su hambre.- no lleva venenos o alguna clase de mal para ti- se sentó en la cama dejando la bandeja cerca de la niña que estaba en el suelo pegada a la pared. – no deberías desfallecer tan pronto. La reina se cansara de tenerte o simplemente se olvidada entonces te devolverán la libertad. – La miro- nadie ha podido demostrar que seas amiga de blanca nieves o la conozcas. Y si lo fueras no me lo cuentes - se levanto –come por favor.-suplico esperando ser escuchado.

Roja miraba como se marchaba el hombre extraño, no encajaba en ese reino maligno. ¿Cuál sería su historia? Se pregunto acercándose lentamente a las ofrendas traídas. La hambruna gano, sin poder evitarlo devoro la comida a pesar de haberse prometido dejarse morir.

Varios días después apareció el hombre de nuevo ofreciendo comida.

La luna llena se acercaba si la veían transformarse la matarían como un monstruo. En realidad no le importaba eso sería su fin, de nuevo el instinto de supervivencia la reclamaba seguir viva , era difícil callar al lobo incluso en esos momentos que la lógica le llevaba a buscar una muerte fácil. El terco y arrogante quería vivir.

El hombre entraba toda las mañanas con algo de fruta, comida, se sentaba pesadamente contándole historias de una vida pasada.

Tristeza.

Añoranza.

Amor.

Pasión por su tierra.

Sus frase lentas , su tono dulce hacían que el lobo durmiera y ella se encontrada en esos campos verdes donde los caballos pastaban , los hombres trabajaban con honradez. Las madres abrazaban a sus bebes riéndose en las comidas en el campo.

Ella jamás estuvo en ese tipo de lugar.

Nunca sintió el calor de su madre, cuando lo consiguió desapareció demasiado pronto para saber que era realmente.

El hombre si había vivido lo que era ser una familia, y algo peor perderla en vida estando a unos metros de ellas.

Lloraba cuando se iba por la tristeza del hombre ella tenia familia solo a su abuela y a Snow , era singular una hermana que no tenía nada de su sangre y una anciana con el corazón tan grande que intentaba rellenar todo los huecos de la vida de Roja.

En cambio ese hombre fue rico, un duque, tuvo una mujer, una hija, un futuro prometedor. Era un buen soberano de su haciendas, su ducado era prospero y justo.

Un día un duende cambio todo, el poder desorbitado entro en el corazón de su esposa y contamino todo.

Le hizo perder sus tierras, su hija.

El amor tan profundo a esa joven de sonrisa sincera, salvaje domadora de caballos, pelo imposible en una trenza. Roja cerraba los ojos cuando el hombre le hablaba de su hija, la pasión era tan profunda que ella podía verla.

SE sentaba a su lado, al cabo de un rato su cabeza se apoyaba en su regazo, entonces el mayordomo acariciaba su pelo desenredándolo, pausadamente contaba más de su vida.

En una de las pausa ella empezó a contar su vida, en el trance de la comodidad entre ellos le hablo de su lobo, su maldición. Cuando acabo se dio cuenta de su error, aterrada por la reacción del hombre se quedo quieta y callada. La reacción fue algo inesperada, siguió mesando su pelo suspirando pesadamente

-Entonces tenemos un problema, habrá luna llena en unos días.-Se levanto al cabo de un rato pensativamente.

Roja no sabía cómo sentirse, que haría ese hombre con la información al fin y al cabo era el mayordomo la reina malvada.

Henry camino hacia los aposentos de su hija, allí estaba mirando su espejo buscando a su obsesión olvidando el resto del mundo.

-Alteza –la entrego una cesta de manzanas – ¿me gustaría saber que pretende hacer con la joven que trajeron hace unas semanas?-la pregunta fue entonada con toda la desidia que el hombre podía imprimir en su voz mientras miraba los jarrones llenos de flores, buscando alguna muerta.

-¿aun sigue viva?- le miro de reojo, le intrigo la pregunta.

-Está viva- era absurdo no ir al grano- ¿Por qué no la dejas libre? No sirve de nada tenerla en la prisión solo ocupa un espacio, una obligación más, sin sentido. A parte de parecer más cruel sin necesidad.-

-¿sin necesidad?-algunas veces su padre era tan simple-

- Ya te temen, porque angustiarles más, que deseen mas a los orcos que a ti, esa no es una buena forma de gobernar. Tienes tu venganza, tus pequeñas reyertas con el duende, ¿Necesitas ser más cruel?- espero la respuesta, sus movimientos seguían siendo pausado. Regina levanto la ceja pensando su pregunta, era cierto el reino podía seguir como siempre, ya la respetaban, la temían .Tenia que centrarse en sus juegos. En la venganza de esa maldita Snow.

-Tal vez tengas razón, es una boca más que alimentar, mandare que la suelte – se giro hacia el hombre con algo de malicia-o deseáis una doncella- la malicia se notaba en su entonación-se que la ves todo los días, necesitas cubrir tus necesidades como hombre – su voz arrastro las palabras con odio.

-no señora, como hombre no necesito nada de esa joven, tal vez como padre. – se giro para mirarla como ella ocultaba su vista- Seguro que sus padres están en un sin vivir , yo me sentiría así si me quitaran a mi hija – suspiro –ya sabe alteza que soy un sentimental ,siento molestarle- se marcho pausadamente .

-Mañana la liberare, no tengo porque ensuciar mi celda con esa inmundicia-

El mayordomo cabeceo sumisamente mientras se marchaba de los aposentos.

-Gracias, Majestad-

No hubo respuesta, Henry Mills se fue a sus aposentos pensado en la opción de quedarse con la joven. La necesidad de tener compañía. Algo en su interior despertó. ¿Y si no era la compañía de una joven, sino de una mujer? Si traspasaba la delgada línea convirtiéndose en un déspota, en un amo. Añoraba los brazos, las caricias de una esposa. También las alegrías de hijos, con ella podría, era joven él no era un anciano a pesar de sus apariencia.

Soñó con la posibilidad, los dulces labios acariciando su cuerpo desolado, las noches frías buscando el calor humano. Los cuentos en la chimenea. Los ojos admirando su experiencia, su vida .Alguien que le imitase. Le amase.

Soñó con la piel cálida bajos sus manos , enseñándola a ser amada , tocada como mujer por sus manos, seria gentil , sería un amante sereno. Sería un padre de nuevo.

Le daría una familia a esa mujer perdida.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, secuestraria a una niña obligándola a estar con un viejo, perdería su libertad, como su hija.

Entendió lo que ansió el rey Leopoldo cuando eligió a su pobre hija, el recuerdo de cómo envejeció su hija en su cautiverio convirtiéndose en lo que era ahora .

No, el no haría eso a nadie, por mucho que amase a la joven. Sabía que al principio la amaría como una hija, con el tiempo era un hombre la haría su esposa.

En cualquiera de las forma seria un animal enjaulado, una presa.

No. El no podía perder su humanidad, tenía que conservarla por los dos, por él y su hija.

Esa noche aun a pesar de tomar la decisión correcta se permitió soñar con la joven.

En su sueño estaba en su cama, le contaba algo, ella reía, era feliz, la besaba su cuerpo desnudo cálidamente, hasta dejar que la pasión les llevase a ambos . El día les encontraba juntos abrazados, unos niños entraban raudos exigiendo con sus risa ser atendido.

EL sol le despertó haciendo que sus sueños desaparecieran devolviéndole a la realidad. Dejar libre a la joven se volvió en algo imperativo. Si ella se quedaba más tiempo allí tal vez, seria humano y caería en la tentación.

Al medio día llego la orden de liberación, el mayordomo acompaño al capitán hasta la celda.

Roja vio a los guardias aterrándose, mas cuando vio al mayordomo, no sabía si la había delatado, aunque algo en su interior chillaba que él no era un traidor.

Un pequeño gesto del hombre la hizo relajarse, fuera lo que fuera no era malo.

La llevaron a los lindes del bosque, el viento se levantaba, se aproximaba una ventisca.

-Eres libre – el guardia dijo sin más, abrigándose del frio dejándola sin protección a la intemperie.

Henry se acerco tímidamente a la joven, le dio una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

-No hay mucho, son algunas provisiones, tu cuchillo. Y toma esto –le dio un abrigo de piel que puso sobre su hombro tiernamente tocando su cara. Con ambas manos asió la cara de la joven mirándola fijamente –corre, corre aléjate de este lugar todo lo rápido que puedas, no sabes el riesgo que corres aquí. –acariciaba la piel , pensando en el tiempo que no lo hacía, cuanto no sentía el tacto de una mujer , se acerco a ella besando su mejilla casi al lado de la comisura de sus labios estando tentado a mas .-pequeña no sabes los peligros que te aguardan aquí. Huye rápida.- la soltó alejándose de ella

Roja estaba tentada a ir detrás del hombre, su pulso estaba acelerado, sus piernas temblaban. Algo en el beso la hizo temblar, no un beso de despedida sentía algo mas, en ese beso había algo oculto , su lobo tiro de ella , la aviso .Tenía que correr o perdería la libertad. Le gruñía desde el fondo de su corazón. "Podríamos perder la libertad" con un susurro casi inaudible "podríamos desearlo, en brazos de ese hombre, Corre- le ordeno su lobo.

Roja obedeció a pesar de la nieve, de la tormenta que se acercaba, lo tentada que estaba en buscar refugio en los brazos del hombre, salió corriendo. Obedeció al lobo.

Henry Mills sonrió al ver como desaparecía la joven entre la nieve estaba segura de que sobreviviría, al fin y al cabo era un lobo. Podría con una simple ventisca.

Sonrió, la joven seria libre, y el seguiría siendo humano.

Una última lágrima salió rebelde al decir adiós a sus sueños.

FIN


End file.
